1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure mounting a differential gearbox on a motor vehicle frame assembly, and more particularly to a mount structure which mounts on a motor vehicle frame assembly a differential gearbox positioned in front of a rear cross beam of the vehicle frame and behind a vehicle component such as a fuel tank which requires protection against shocks.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Where a differential gearbox is to be installed in front of a rear cross beam extending between rear portions of laterally spaced side frame members of a motor vehicle frame, it is a preferable layout for better space utility to suspend the differential gearbox from a cross member disposed in front of the rear cross beam and extending between the side frame members, and to position a bracket between the differential gearbox and the rear cross beam.
When an object hits the rear end of the vehicle frame to deform the rear cross beam forwardly, the differential gearbox also tends to be displaced forwardly by the bracket. If a vehicle component such as a fuel tank which needs to be protected against shocks are located in front of the differential gearbox, then the differential gearbox is liable to hit the fuel tank. This problem could be avoided by spacing the fuel tank apart from the differential gearbox. This proposal would not be preferable because of a limited space available in the motor vehicle.